The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting a cassettebox and, more particularly, to a substantially thin, flat plate bracket for mounting a cassettebox and which is formed of a single piece of molded material.
Various forms of cassette containers for storing tape cassettes or other like recording tapes have been proposed. For example, cassette containers are known which have a generally box-like shaped housing and a spring-biased drawer for holding the cassette slidably received in the housing.
It has also been known to store a number of cassettes in a block system of a plurality of cassette storage containers. One method is to integrally form the cassette container units together in a storage rack configuration. Another method has been to detachably connect separate cassette containers one above the other and sideways in a modular storage system. It is highly advantageous to use the detachably connectable separate cassette containers so that the block of containers can be added to or subtracted from depending upon the desired storage, as well as having the ability to utilize separately only one of the cassette containers.
One particular object for the modular-type system, i.e. using individual cassette containers, is to provide a modular-type system where the plurality of cassette containers can be quickly and easily connected, a modular-type system where there is no interference during the insertion and removal of a cassette from an adjacent connected cassette container, a modular system that provides secure attachment of all of the containers, a modular system which minimizes space when a plurality of the cassette containers are connected together, and one which provides quick and easy alignment between all of the containers of the modular-type system. To achieve the foregoing objects in a cassette container and a modular-type storage system, a cassettebox has been developed, such as described in the commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 135,886 filed on Mar. 31, 1980 entitled "A Container For A Cassette".
In addition to the foregoing, it is particularly advantageous for such a cassettebox or a modular-type cassettebox storage system as described above to be permanently mounted on a surface, such as on an automobile dashboard, or on a table. In providing mounting for a modular-type cassette container storage system, several brackets have been developed but with distinct disadvantages. A mounting bracket needs to be versatile in that mounting may be desirable for merely a vertical stack of cassetteboxes or a plurality of cassetteboxes interconnected in both a side-by-side relationship and in a vertical stack. A mounting bracket also should be small, particularly for packaging with a cassettebox, extremely simple to use, provide secure, quick, and easy detachable connection of the cassettebox to the bracket, provide alignment of the cassetteboxes to the mounting bracket and to the other mounted containers, provide a proper and easy mounting of the bracket to its mounting surface, and be inexpensive to manufacture.